


Son Ange

by Ahelya



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Quelques pensées de Brom pendant une de ses rencontres avec Selena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette ficlette a été écrite, en une heure, pendant l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Ange".
> 
> J'avoue que je ne pense pas que les anges existent dans l'univers d'Eragon mais on va faire comme si ;)

Ils se voyaient en secret depuis quelques temps déjà. D'abord c'était pour échanger des informations. Maintenant il y avait une autre raison. Les sentiments étaient là depuis un moment mais ils leur avaient fallu un peu de temps pour fleurir et s'épanouir. L'un comme l'autre ils s'étaient d'abord montré timides et malhabiles. De vrais adolescents.

Maintenant ils commençaient à s'habituer l'un à l'autre ainsi qu'à cette nouvelle promiscuité. Leurs mains continuaient de s'effleurer pour un oui ou pour un non mais c'était délibérer. Parfois quelques baisers s'échangeaient mais seulement au début ou à la fin de leur rencontre. Cette histoire, ce qu'il y avait entre eux, ne devait pas interférer dans leur autre collaboration.

La Main Noire avait décidé de trahir le Parjure. Elle avait imposé quelques conditions au Dragonnier. Il les avait acceptés et maintenant elle était de son côté.

Elle était en train de lui montrer sur une carte les prochains mouvements des troupes de l'Empereur mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il la regardait. Il la contemplait. Il avait envie de la toucher. Mais il savait ce qu'elle allait faire s'il esquissait le moindre geste.

« Brom ! » l'appela-t-elle soudain.

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris. Il la trouvait aussi belle qu'un ange. Il avait envie de le lui dire mais il savait bien quelle réponse elle lui ferait en retour.

« Je ne suis pas un Ange. »

C'était vrai. Elle n'en était pas un. Il ne pouvait même pas la considérer comme un Ange déchu. Elle avait toujours été un Démon. Selena, la Main Noire de Morzan, était espionne, voleuse et assassin. Elle n'avait rien d'un Ange.

Mais elle était tout de même son Ange à lui.

* * *

 


End file.
